World war Slade
by doc boy
Summary: After being fatally injured in a battle, Starfire rushes Robin to a hospital. While there she ponders upon their relationship...


I do not own Teen Titans

This is my first Teen Titans story so I'm sorry if it doesn't come out so good.

Slade has been playing them long enough. Now it was time to end it. At his disposal was a gas pallet he threatened to unleash upon the city through air vents and Robin and his friends had to get through him to get it. They barged into his lair ready to fight.

"It's over Slade", glared Robin.

"Wrong again, Robin. It has only begun", said the mutant and the battle ensued. Robin and the villain were in close combat while the others were battling his robots. It was a tough battle. Tougher than any one they've had before.

"I see your friends are having trouble. Such a pity. Those reinforced robots could use a run for their money. So could I…"

"You dirty, rotten little ba…"

"Mmm mmm mmm…" scolded Slade and gave Robin an uppercut punch and launched him into the air as he landed straight on his face. He got up and the next thing he knew his nose was bleeding.

"Your nose is broken Robin", he pointed out.

Robin spat blood out of his mouth.

"Nice job, tin face", he snapped and let out a battle cry and darted in for a kick striking the man right in the jaw. Slade grabbed him by the ankle and held him upside down.

"I'm going to enjoy this…" he threatened and punched Robin straight in the face, thus breaking his jaw bone. He screamed in agony as Slade dropped him and distracted Starfire.

"Robin!" she cried and rushed to his aid but was pulled back by the robot.

"I'm not done with you yet, girl!" he snarled.

"Leave… me… ALONE!" she yelled and shot lasers from her eyes and badly burnt the robot and it collapsed.

"Robin!" she yelled and flew towards him.

"Stay out of this, alien!" snarled Slade and punched her squarely in the face. She screamed in pain as she was knocked out.

"Alright, enough is enough…" muttered cyborg and got ready to strike but screamed in pain as he suddenly shut down and collapsed. Behind him one of the robots pulled on his wires and shut him down.

"azarat metnioun zintus!" yelled Raven and as she and beast boy continued battling the reaming robots while Slade had Robin on his knees trying to remain conscious.

"You and your little friends have been thwarting my plans for too long. Iet's to finish this…"

"I'll finish YOU Slade…" muttered the boy, his face pale from the loss of blood. He tried to punch him but Slade blocked it

"Wrong again Robin. Wrong again…" he said calmly and twisted Robin arms farther than it could go and dislocated his shoulder and Robin screamed in pain. He threw him to the floor and placed his foot on the boy's chest.

"This is where it ends. Goodbye, Robin…" he said and began to press as Robin screamed in pain as his ribs began to break one by one.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" came a girl's voice. Starfire was floating in midair and her entire body was glowing bright green with rage. Fearing for his life, Slade removed his leg from Robin's chest and tried to make a run for it.

"No more", she said.

"Do you hear me? No more I said. No more! NO MORE!" she cried and shot at Slade the biggest shot of energy she ever has and struck Slade right in the chest. Everyone was blinded. When the flash faded Slade was nowhere to be found. All that was left was scorch marks and smoke on the spot where he stood moments ago. Only then did the others finish battling the robots. Beast boy dropped one of them.

"Dude, did she just vaporize Slade?"

"She vaporized all of him" said an awe stroke Raven.

"Robin!" called Starfire and the others snapped out of their trance and they all rushed towards him. He was clutching his chest with his good arm and had trouble breathing while his nose still bled.

"Robin! Are you alright? Speak to me!" yelled Starfire in distress as she cupped his cheek.

"Can't… gah… breathe…" he croaked and was gasping for air.

"We can't stay here guys. We need to get Robin to a hospital, pronto", said cyborg.

"I'm on it", said Starfire and whisked him away through the roof.

"She went off in a hurry", said Raven.

"We're all in a hurry now let's move", said the robot and they left.

Due to her flying abilities Starfire got there before the others did. She flew into the emergency room holding Robin in her arms.

"Please help! My friend here. He is badly wounded. He needs medical attention",

"Put him here!" yelled a doctor as he brought a stretcher and Starfire placed the wounded hero on it and they began to wheel him to the operating room as she held his hand.

"Starfire… am I gonna be okay?" he asked. Her eyes became wet with tears. What should she say? She fears for her friend's life. Should she tell him the truth? Deciding he needs reassurance more than truth she said.

"Yes. You will be alright Robin. I promise. I'll be here when you get back", she said and kissed his palm

"Sounds good to me", he said and passed out and the doors closed behind him.

Only then did Starfire allow herself too let her emotions flow freely. She placed her face in her hands and cried. She walked slowly back to the chairs in the waiting room to be greeted by her friends. She needed a hug and walked into the first person's embrace she could find. As it happens, it was Raven. Star cried on the girl's shoulder and she wrapped her arms around her friend, showing a kinder side of herself. To everyone's surprise she shed a tear too.

The next few hours went by slowly. At one AM the doctor came out with Robin on a stretcher accompanied by an infusion bag on a pole. They got up to take a look at him.

"How is he doctor?" asked star.

"He'll live but he's badly hurt. It's a good thing you brought him in when you did. His blood count was dangerously low",

"But he will recover right?"

"Yes. But he will have to go through rehab first",

Starfire sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness. As long as he's going to be okay…" she said and followed him. The doctor stopped to look at her.

"I'm afraid you can't come along miss. He needs rest",

"Please, can't I stay with him? I promise I won't be a burden. I just want to be with him in his time of need and see that he's alright", begged Starfire.

The doctor gave her a good long look. Seeing how much he meant to her and how much it would break her to be separated from him now, he complied.

"Okay. But try to keep it down. He's had a rough time",

The girl beamed with happiness.

"Thank you Earth doctor", she said and tagged alone but stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Aren't you guys coming?"

"No, we'll come by to see him in the morning", said beast boy.

"Are you sure?"

"We're sure. I think you and Robin could use some time alone", said Raven.

"Perhaps we do. Thanks a lot my friends" she said and floated up to catch up with the doctor.

That night Starfire could not fall asleep. She sat by the bedside of her sickly friend and looked at him while he slept. He was badly hurt. He had a few braces on his face, bandages on his chest and on his shoulder and arm. Plus, he had blood infusion going into his other arm.

"Oh Robin… I do wish you would wake up. I don't want to live in a world where we are forever separated… not without met telling you how I feel…"she said and sobbed softly and wept onto her hands again. At some point she fell asleep sitting down. At four in the morning she woke up again to hear him groaning. He woke up.

"Robin!" she jerked up.

"How do you feel?"

"Not so hot. What happened? Where am I? Where's Slade?"

"Easy Robin… Slade will cause us trouble no more. I took care of him…"

"You killed him?" he asked sharply and she lowered her head sadly.

"Yes. I am sorry Robin if that displeases you. I saw the way he was trying to kill you and I acted on instinct. I didn't know I was gonna kill him. I was just trying to stop him",

"It's okay Starfire. In fact I'm glad you got rid of him. I'm glad he's gone…"

"Yeah…"

"You know I was really worried about you Robin. For a moment there I was afraid you were not gonna make it…"

"For a moment there so did I…"

"Yes…" she muttered as they were befallen by silence.

"Robin?"

"Starfire?"

"Would you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Let me take off your mask. I want to look you in your eyes. Your real eyes…"

Robin blushed and smiled shyly.

"Go right ahead Star", he said and she gently pealed it off too reveal the true face of the boy she loved. She smiled warmly at him as he smiled coyly at her.

"You never told me you have such pretty eyes", she and his blush deepened. He tried to shrug.

"You didn't ask",

Starfire leaned closer.

"Would it make you happy if I said blue eyes suit you?"

"Would it make you happy if I said red hair suits you?" he asked.

"Yes", she said and closed the gap between them and kissed him tenderly on the lips, releasing all the anguish yet all the love she had for him and he had for her. They kissed with all the love in the world, until they had to breathe and they broke apart.

Starfire looked over him with a bright cheerful smile.

"I love you Robin. Let us never be separated again",

"It's a deal", he smiled at her and brought her into a hug and she rested her head on his chest as he had his arms wrapped around her.

"And Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too…"

Her eyes sparkled with joy.

"I'm glad. Would it be okay if I call you Robbie from now on?"

The boy chuckled.

"Sure Star. Let's try to get some shut eye alright?"

"Let's do…" she said and closed her eyes and fell asleep right away. He smiled warmly at her and chuckled. He stroked her hair gently with his good arm and placed his blanket over her and closed his eyes and was out like a light.

The next morning, their friends came into the room to find the pretty scene. They couldn't help but smile.

"Well it's about time", said cyborg.

"Come on fellas. Let's go", he said and they turned around and left but not before Raven placed a banquet of red roses on the nightstand with a get well card on it. She chuckled softly and smiled at the couple.

"Good for you Starfire. Way to go Robin…" she said softly with a happy smile on her face and walked out…

The next few months were tough for Robin. Due to the damage to his jaw bone he had to stay in rehab for a few months to learn how to use his mouth again. After he was released the gang went on to celebrate in their favorite pizza parlor. The young couple held hands under the table as they ate. That evening they sat on the beach at sunset wanting and enjoying nothing but their love and each other's company…

The end…

Well that was longer than expected. Anyway I hope you guys liked it.

Don't forget to review…

Peace out…


End file.
